The Bitter Pill
by dirtdevil76
Summary: Live And Let Die sequel. Hael, Dean, and Sam are now in a pickle more than ever. Every creature is after the baby and Alistair has even come back! How are they going to keep Hael safe before she even gives birth? -more summary in 1st chap-
1. Here We Go Again

_Summary: Set 4 weeks after Live And Let Die's end. Hael, Sam, and Dean are now in another war. Alistair has now showed up to take possession of Hael's baby after hearing about what powers it could hold. He's not the only one who wants the baby. Many other demons and creatures want the baby, but others want it killed. This is just what Hael needs too, she thought not knowing who the father was enough, but now this added onto her plate, she doesn't know if she can handle it. Sam and Dean are gonna have to do all they can to help not loose the baby._

_xxxxxxx_

Author's Notes: So, I thought of putting up the first chapter for right now. I don't know when I'll possibly update, but it won't be for a while. I just thought of giving you people a chance to know what has happened since we last left off. I am gonna try and put a lot of work into this, I have SO many ideas bopping around in my head on what shall I do with this story. I've actually already written a few later scenes, but of course they won't be posted for a long time because they are later in the fic. I really hope you guys will like this one. I don't know how long this story will be as of yet, but it will be longer then the first one, I can tell ya that! Ah, I should stop chatting here right now so you guys can get on with reading! Hope you like and be sure to review after, pwease =)

* * *

><p>I walked down the steps, I heard Sam, Dean, and Bobby chatting. I didn't know what about though, sounded like something about a hunt. When I got to the living room I noticed the boys were packing up their guns in some bags. I yawned, I was still very tired from just waking up, "What are you guys doing?" They all turned to look at me.<p>

"Hey," Sam said, he walked up to me and gave me a kiss, "We just have a hunt to go to, that's all." He tried making it like it didn't sound so serious. But, to me it was, what would happen if him or Dean died? Or both? It'd be hard to raise this baby all by myself.

I sighed, knowing that I would be left alone with Bobby, but it was boring with just him. All he ever did was researched or worked on cars out in the junkyard, I never had anyone to talk to. If only I could go with them, "Can I come?" I asked, though, I already knew what they would say.

"You're pregnant."

I shrugged, "So? I'm only a month." I assured him, I hadn't even started to show. I've been throwing up a lot, and really tired lately, but there was just a very very small bump. I really wanted to just go on a hunt. Sitting here at Bobby's was no fun at all.

"Two months is still enough to cause a miscarriage over stress." Sam said sternly, he'd been reading so many books on parenting and pregnancy while Dean on the other hand wasn't even bothering with picking up one of those books, he was just waiting 'till Sam would say something. He thought he knew enough about babies, which he didn't.

I rolled my eyes, "What are you hunting anyway?"

"It's just a poltergeist."

"They shouldn't be THAT hard." I emphasized that because what was so hard about taking out a poltergeist? I mean, all you had to do is chant some words, throw holy water everywhere, maybe someone's head would turn, and then there no more poltergeist. I could handle one poltergeist.

"It's not what you see on television."

"Oh, come on, Sam! I have had nothing to do since you brought me here and you guys have been going on nothing but hunts and leaving me alone!" I complained, I probably wouldn't get anywhere, though. Sam and Dean were WAY too protective over me and the baby.

"Why don't you just summon Ruby?"

I crossed my arms, "Because she's been busy fighting off other demons that are trying to get to me and I don't want to summon her to just hang. I'm sure she has more important things to do. When she decides to show up, let her."

"What about calling Lindsay?"

"She's two states away and getting ready for college, what makes you think she has time for me?" It sucked that my dad had kicked me out of the house over me being pregnant, I understood that he was mad, but kicking me out? He said if I want to be an adult then I should find somewhere else to live since I won't need him anymore. Thinking of that day flash backed through my mind, I didn't like remembering it though.

_**-Flashback-**_

"You can't leave because..." I paused, scared to blurt out the reason. What would Dean possibly do? Would he be anything like Sam? I was scared to know, but he had to know, it could be his daughter growing inside of me.

"Because?"

"Because, I'm pregnant." Dean's eyes widened with fear, he took a step back and shook his head. I heard a gasp from Lindsay in the background, I couldn't tell if it was either a good and happy gasp or a oh my god gasp in which she was angered gasp.

"You can't be pregnant."

"I am!"

Suddenly, my dad walked up behind me, furious, I never seen him give me the look he was giving me now before, "Are you saying it's his baby?"

I tilted my head, "Well..."

"Logan's?" I closed my eyes, trying not to sob over him.

I shook my head, "It's not Logan's."

"Then what was the well for?"

"She doesn't know if it's mine or Dean's." Sam spoke up, he was better then me telling them myself. He wasn't scared at all, but me, I felt like a dog with his tail behind his legs.

"You slept with both of them?" His voice sounded angered, I wanted to walk over to Sam or Dean because of how scared I was. Even though my dad never harmed me, but his actions were scaring me. All I did was nod my head, "You slept with them after Logan's death, how could you?"

I looked over to Dean, he was speechless, not knowing if he should get in this or not. I then looked over at Sam who gave me a sympathetic face.

I sighed, looking away from my father, "Dad, it was my choice."

My dad shook his head, "I can't believe you. Why would you go off and do a stupid thing like that?"

"You don't understand!" I was now starting to sob, damn mood swings. My dad was putting so much blame on me, I didn't know what to do. I was scared, frightened that he now hated me for what I had done. If only he was in my shoes.

"Mr. Costanza," Sam paused, "James, it was her choice. You don't have to put guilt on her. She's 18 now and a adult." Sam stated, I smiled over at him and he smiled back.

"Oh, so she thinks she's an adult now? Well, then go pack your bags and leave if you think you are." I turned quickly to look at my dad, I was shocked. Had he really just kicked me out of the house? I thought we were close, "Go get your bags and leave."

"Now, James-" Dean started, he finally decided to get into all of this.

"Don't, now James me. I want you all out of my house and gone until my real daughter comes back." I cringed hearing him say that, Dean noticed the sadness in my face, he decided to take a stand.

"She is your real daughter!" Dean was pissed, it was easy to tell, I wouldn't be surprised if he started throwing punches at my dad.

"That's not my daughter." I backed up and Sam put his arms on me. I can't believe my dad had even said that. This wasn't him, this couldn't be him, but it was and I hated knowing that. My father, the person who has raised me since birth suddenly turning on me. I didn't know what to do. He then looked over to me, "I want you out by tonight." Lindsay finally got up from her spot on the couch and walked over to me, she quickly gave a glare to my father then turned to me.

"Hey, I'm here for you." She told me, then we turned to walk up to my room. Sam and Dean both following us, they didn't want to be near my father, who knows what could happen if I left them all alone. An ex-hunter and hunters, could have been a very interesting fight.

After we packed up everything I actually needed, when I walked downstairs to put my bags into the Impala, I didn't take one glance at my dad who now sat on the living room sofa. But, I wasn't able to make it all the way to the Impala, I crashed in the middle off the yard, and started sobbing terribly.

"Hael!" Dean yelled, he ran up to me and brought me in his arms.

"Just leave me and let me die! No one wants me." I sobbed, I heard someone else run up to us.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked, I felt his hand on my back.

"Shhhh, Hael, we're gonna take you to our friend Bobby Singer. He'll help us through this, I know he will. Your gonna be fine." Dean tried to assure me in a soothing voice. He then picked me up and took me to the Impala.

**_-End Flashback-_**

"Hey, you okay?" Sam asked, knowing I'd blacked out for a moment to remember that flashback.

I nodded, "I'm fine, really."

"Hey." I looked over to Dean, "I'm sorry."

"Sorry about what?"

"Putting you through this."

"You don't have to be."

"We are the reason why your dad kicked you out." Sam started to apologize with, "If it wasn't for me and my big mouth then you'd still be at your house." Who knows though? Maybe even if they hadn't said anything and he still knew about the pregnancy, he probably still would have kicked me out. I thoght I knew him, but now I didn't.

"It's okay, I'm fine. I can live without my father." In reality, I missed him so much. We used to be so close, I was his little girl and then he decided to leave me stranded. One part of me hated him, but the other part still missed him and wanted him there. I wanted him to be able to meet his granddaughter. I hadn't talked to him since that night though, I decided not to call and that I would wait for him to call.

"Come on, Sam, we gotta get going." Sam walked over to Dean who handed him the bags then Dean turned to me as Sam walked out.

"Now, you stay here. Bobby will be out in the junkyard working on some cars, so you won't technically be alone. If you need us, you know our numbers. Okay?" I nodded, letting him know I understood. He kissed me on the forehead, "We'll be back soon enough, be safe." I watched as he then left with Sam. I wondered how it was of them two around each other now, both being in love with me and both being the possible father for my unborn daughter, I know they weren't the same together because of that.

"You know the whole routine by now. I'll be out in the junkyard, but if you need me just yell." Bobby spoke up.

I look over at him and smiled, "I know this already. Been here for 4 weeks now, I know everything." I then watched Bobby as he left to go outside, leaving me all by myself in the house. Then again, when he did try and strike up a conversation it was a tad bit awkward. I sighed and walked over to the couch and turned on the television to find something to watch and keep me entertained, but my mind just kept on thinking about Sam and Dean, and wondering if I should have went to help them.


	2. Almost Easy

_**Authors Notes: So, I thought I would finally update this for you guys. I hope you like this chapter, ends at a cliffy so you guys are of course gonna hate me for that and want me to update asap haha :3**_

* * *

><p>The car ride was silent, it's been hard to talk to Sam ever since we had found out about Hael being pregnant. We both loved her, but the question really was, who did Hael love? It was her choice after all, we couldn't force her who to love. I've been wanting to talk to Sam about the baby, but I just haven't had the guts to bring it out and I could tell he wanted to talk about it too, but how could we without possibly causing a fight?<p>

I didn't want to have a fight break out between us, we had to keep together, just for Hael, I decided to finally bring up about the baby, we had to talk about the whole thing eventually, "So..." I began, Sam giving me his full attention, "What are you going to do if the baby is yours?"

Sam was quiet, he shrugged, "Actually, I don't really know. Even if it's mine and Hael loves you, I'm not gonna force her to love me because the baby is mine." I nodded, Sam was right about that, "I know one thing, I don't want to turn out like Dad. I'm not bringing her into hunting, I'll keep her as far from it as possible."

"Either way, even if we try that with her, something will try to get to her and Hael just because of us."

It was true, we had so many enemies it'd be hard to keep Hael and the baby out of it. As much as we could try, something would make it's way to them.

"We could still try our best. I'm not forcing my daughter to become a hunter unless she wants to." I looked at Sam, confused that he would actually let her become a hunter if she wanted to, "You seen how Jo and Ellen were, I don't want to fight with my daughter about her being a hunter or not."

Sam was absolutely right, but I really didn't want to agree to it. I didn't want my daughter or Hael to become hunters. I wouldn't risk their lives like that, I would never be able to deal with myself, "How could you even cope with letting her go out and hunt?"

"I'd have to deal with it. I know you would keep her far from hunting, but for me if she wanted to, I'd let her even if I didn't want to at all. I'm not gonna force her like Dad."

"Even Hael?"

Sam looked away and looked at the scenery that passed by us, "She'd have to learn to protect her and the baby. I'd have to teach her."

I sighed, I didn't know how Sam could do that. If it was me, I'd stand up as much as I could to keep Hael and my daughter from becoming hunters. It wasn't meant for them. Even if hunting was in their blood, I wouldn't let them step a foot into the job. The conversation was now over, I didn't want to go against Sam's opinion and try and get him to agree with me, it'd only turn into a fight and I didn't want that.

xxxxx

I sat on the couch, there was nothing on television and I wasn't going to sit and watch any of those soap opera's. I sighed, then thought, maybe I could step in on the hunt? I mean, it couldn't be that hard to take out a poltergeist. I smirked, then got up from the couch. I had remembered where the boys were going because I had listened in.

I walked into the kitchen, the keys to Bobby's car hung on the wall. I grabbed them and headed outside. Bobby didn't even see me walk over to his car, I was able to sneak very good. He only looked up when I shut the car door, "Hael!" I heard him yell and I looked to see him running up before I started up the car and drove off.

I couldn't believe I was actually going to try this. I wondered how Poltergeist actually were. I never experienced seeing one, but I had this feeling it'd be fun to exercise them. Though, I could feel in the pit of my stomach, every intention to head back and not do this, but my mind made me keep going.

"What are you doing?" I almost spun out of control in shock, but I got back control of the wheel. I looked over to see Ruby, she looked pissed.

"I just want to have some fun."

"Even if it means putting the baby to risk?"

"Ruby, you don't realize how boring it is there at Bobby's when they are gone."

"I told you that you could just summon me."

"Your trying to fight demons and creatures off so they can't get to me."

"Actually, I put up a spell around the place so no other demon can get to you. It's a spell I remember from when I use to be a witch."

"Really?"

"Yeah, now because of your stupid ass you are more vulnerable. Your lucky I had gone to check on you and found out you weren't where you were suppose to be. I say you turn this car around now or-"

"Or what? You can inflict any harm on me because you want this baby born."

"You shouldn't do this."

"Well, I am."

"It's stupid."

"Who said I was smart?"

"Hael, do you really want to risk your life along with the baby? Poltergeist aren't as easy as you think, they are pretty evil sons of a bitches. You can't even use your powers or it'll harm the baby."

"I've learned a few tricks from Sam and Dean. Ruby, I can't just leave them to go by themselves while I sit and wait hoping they will live through it."

"Hunting is hard, but you have to put up with it." I pulled the car into the road, I could see the Impala parked on the side. I parked behind it and sighed, "Hael, don't do this." I looked at Ruby, she gave me a serious face. I didn't want to listen to her, I wanted to go help the guys.

"I have to Ruby."

"Fine, be that way." Before I knew it Ruby vanished, I took a deep breath and then got out. I went and opened the trunk, grabbed a gun, made sure it was loaded and then walked up to the house. The door was already opened, so I just walked in.

"Sam!" I heard Dean yell, then a bang. I ran towards the noise, I saw Sam pinned up against the wall by the poltergeist, which was a female. I looked to see Dean was on the ground, he had been stabbed in the side.

"Hael, get out!" Sam yelled at me, I didn't listen to him, I ran over towards Dean, see if I could help him, but before I could the poltergeist had flung me over to the wall and I hit my back hard on it. I fell down, the women, or well poltergeist, walked over to me.

"Is this Hael Costanza, the one everyone's been talking about?"

"Screw you bitch!" I spat, she slapped me in the face, leaving a red hand print on my cheek that burned.

"Don't you speak to me like that! Respect the dead."

"I don't have to respect you." Before I knew it, I heard a shot and then the woman was gone, for now that was. I looked up to see Sam, holding a gun, he was angered at me. I crawled over and helped Dean up, I looked to see that only his side was sliced a little, so he'd live, "Is she gone?" I asked.

"No, we were trying to find something in the house to burn that was close to her." Dean answered, "You though, just made everything worse."I felt bad now, maybe I should have listened to Ruby after all.

"Take Dean to the Impala, I'll take care of her." Sam ordered me, I nodded and did what I was told, but before I could even get outside, the door slammed shut and then I was tossed over and I hit the coffee table, Dean was slammed up against the wall. I felt my throat clutched and it was hard to breath.

"Don't hurt her!" Dean screamed, I could see from the corner of my eye Dean get up and grab his gun out of his pocket and shoot her. I gasped for breath as air came back into my body. Dean walked over to me in limp and grabbed me, "I can't believe you decided to get into this!"

I could feel myself building up tears, "I'm sorry!"

"Your so stupid!" Dean was right, I was stupid, I wanted to get myself into this and right now I could die.

"You really took the time to piss off the wrong ghost." Dean was flung over the couch and he landed on the ground behind it. I looked to see the woman appear in front of me, "You know, it's a good thing you came. Now I'll be praised for killing that thing inside of you." I wrapped my arm around my stomach as the woman clutched my throat and pulled me up in the air.

Though, before she could even finish me off she started burning up, "What? No! How?" She screamed, she let go of me and I fell back on the coffee table, this time breaking the glass. I couldn't move, I hurt so much. I watched as the woman was engulfed in flames and then disappeared. I then leaned over to my side, pain went all through my body. The last thing I saw before blacking out was Sam running up to me.


	3. Times Like These

**Authors Notes: Okay, so REALLY long chapter, but it's worth it or at least, I hope it is. I've written two other chapters ahead of this, but don't plan on posting them up for a while, either way they'll be worth the wait. So, anywho I'll stop talking here and let you get to reading! (:**

* * *

><p>I ran up to Hael, she was passed out, "No, come on, don't do this to me." I picked her up and then I looked over to Dean who was now getting himself up. I looked at him, with worried eyes, "She's out, I don't know if she's gonna be okay or not."<p>

Dean closed his eyes and bit his lips, lowering his head, "Cas we need you, please come help. I don't know what to do now."

"Take her over to the couch." I looked over to see Cas, I just listened to him, walked over the glass that had been broken and laid Hael down on the couch.

"Is the baby okay, please Cas tell us she is."

"I don't know yet." Cas told me, I moved out of the way. I looked over at Dean, his hand was over his mouth, it looked like he was about to almost cry, I surely felt I was, "Why did you let this happen?"

"It wasn't our fault, she decided to just show up. Cas you know I'd do anything I could to stop her from doing this." Dean answered, he was both worried and angered, "Just tell us that her and the baby are gonna be fine. Can you heal the baby?"

Cas shook his head, "I can't heal her, but we have to get her back to Bobby's."

"Is the baby still alive or not?" I yelled, Cas looked at me, he was taken back at my burst. I couldn't help it though.

"Your lucky she's part angel, she's going to be fine. She's a little weak, so Hael's gonna need to rest. If she has any stress at all then more than likely the baby will die."

I sighed in relief, the baby was okay for now. I heard Dean sigh in relief as well. Cas got up and walked over to Dean, he touched Dean's forehead and before I knew it Dean was healed and back to normal. Cas then walked over to me and did the same. I felt so much better now.

"You get Hael back to Bobby's and fast. Everyone is after her and the baby so we need her in a safe place."

"When is she going to wake up?"

"She's just out for now so she'll wake up soon enough. You should have watched her better."

"Cas, we had to get this job."

"You didn't have to, another hunter could have done it."

"And wait for other lives to be killed?"

"Hael is heavy with child, either of yours child! She can't go and get herself into stuff like this, you must watch her carefully!"

I looked over at Dean, he sighed, "We're trying our best to keep her safe, it's not the easy."

"Can't you do anything?"

"Well, I could do something...I have to carve it into her ribs. It'll keep all demons, angels, anything away from knowing where she is...the baby on the other hand, I can't do that to her. I'd have to reach into Hael and that would just cause to much pain for her and she wouldn't be able to handle it."

"Just do it to Hael then." Cas nodded and walked over to where Hael laid on the couch, we'd have to get leaving soon because of the people who did live here. Cas knelled down and rested his hand on Hael's chest.

"There, now you better get her back. Once the word gets out that Hael isn't at Bobby's you guys are gonna be in for it."

xxxxxx

I felt a blanket around me, I moved a bit to feel that someone was holding me, "Hey, don't freak out, it's only me." I heard Dean's voice, I opened my eyes to realize we were in the room that Bobby had let me use. Dean had his arms wrapped around me, but he let me go and I sat up, "Why did you do that back there?"

I sighed, "It's so boring here, I wanted to just get out do something fun."

"You almost got killed back there. How do you think me and Sam would have felt about that?"

I lowered my head, "I'm sorry, I just wasn't thinking straight."

"Damn right you weren't."

I looked up at him, "I said I'm sorry." I paused, then thought about the baby, "Is she okay?" I asked resting my hand on my stomach.

Dean nodded, "Yeah, she's fine. If she wasn't part angel then we would have lost her back there."

I cringed at the thought of loosing her, I wouldn't want that to happen, "It sucks when your pregnant." Dean smiled and pulled me close.

"It'll be worth it in the end though." He was right, I couldn't wait to see her, then I thought, I was getting really tired of just calling her 'her'. We had to think of some names, this whole time we haven't once all got together to think of names for her.

"You know what we need to do?"

"What?"

"Start coming up with names. We can't just call her by her anymore, I want to call her something else."

"Yeah, your right, she deserves it. You want me to call in Sam and see if he can help out? Because we all have to come up with something that will fit for her now since we don't know if either me or him is the father."

I nodded, "Mhm, he does deserve to have a say in this too."

Dean sat himself up and got out of the bed, "You stay here, you need to rest." I watched as he left the room then I put my hands on my stomach.

"Do you here that baby girl? Your gonna have a name." I whispered, with a smile to my face. I rubbed my tummy, imagining in a few months the thing was gonna be twice the size of it is now. I looked to see Dean and Sam enter the room. Sam pulled up chair, but before he sat down he gave me a kiss on the forehead.

"Glad your awake." He said as he pulled apart and then sat in his chair. Dean took the spot on the bed next to me.

"Alright, let's get on with the names." Dean started, he seemed very excited actually, "Do you have any possible names?" He asked me.

I shrugged, "Well, I haven't really been thinking much on a name for her, but I was wanting to name her after someone, just don't know who yet."

"I think Pamela would be a nice name." Dean suggested with a smirk, I rolled my eyes, I had a feeling why he wanted to name her that.

"I'm not naming my daughter Pamela, makes me think of that playboy model and my daughter is not being named after a playboy model."

Dean sighed, Sam chuckled, "Well, how about name her after Ruby? She's helped us so many times through this."

"No, we aren't naming her after Ruby." Dean retorted, he still didn't like Ruby, even if all the times she's helped us. She was a demon and Dean didn't like demons.

"We gotta think of something guys and something we can all agree on." I explained to them, but what could we name her that they both could agree on, then I thought, "What was your moms name again? Mary right?"

Sam nodded, "Yeah, it was."

"I think that'd be a great name for her. Don't you think Dean?" I asked, he was a little quiet, then I thought maybe it was a bad idea to mention Mary, "Dean?"

Dean was brought out of his thoughts, "Yeah, I think Mary would be fine."

"So, are we all agreeing on Mary?" I turned to Sam and he nodded with a smile knowing we finally agreed on a name.

"I think she'll love Mary." Sam complimented, "What about a middle name?"

"I was actually thinking of naming her after my mother. If it wasn't for her Lucifer would have been released because I almost gave up."

"Mary Seven Costanza?" Dean tested out on how it sounded, "Not too bad."

"Actually, I want her to have Winchester as her last name. Mary Seven Winchester." I didn't want her to have my last name, she was gonna have her fathers' last name. I liked the name, it was good for now, "That'll be her name for now."

"For now?" Sam questioned.

I nodded, "Yeah, you never know, we might think of something else." I said with a shrug, I then laid back down and onto Dean's chest.

"Still tired?" He asked me, I nodded, "Want me and Sam to leave you alone?"

"No, I don't want you guys to ever leave me."

Sam took a hold of my hand, "We'll never leave you." He smiled at me and I smiled back, I soon enough fell back asleep.

xxxxxx

I smiled as Hael fell back asleep, then I turned to Sam, "Do you think we can do this?" Sam also knew this was going to be hard, having to take care of Hael and a baby.

"Well, we may not be masters, but we'll try our best."

"I surely hope we can."

"Hey, we got 8 in a half more months to plan. You just need to read."

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, like I'm going to read those books."

"Dean, it's for the best. You have to read them in order to be prepared." As much as Sam was right, I didn't want to listen, I was in no mood to read about Father Hood For Dummies, or something like that.

Sam sighed, "Fine, have it your way, but don't come to me for help." Sam got up from the chair and walked out of the room. Which was a good thing, it was kind of awkward laying here with Hael as he sat in the chair next to the bed. Even though we both knew Hael had more feelings towards me, but there was still a possibility that her baby could be Sam's.

It was so annoying that Cas wouldn't tell us a damn thing on who the father was, he said it wasn't right for us to know and we already knew too much. When all we really knew is when Hael would give birth and that the baby was a girl. I smiled, if the baby was mine then it'd be nice that she'd be born on my birthday. I sighed though, thinking that I had to start calling her Mary, it was really hard to even call her that now.

I didn't really say anything earlier because I knew Hael wanted to name the baby after someone special. My mom was the greatest, but it kinda hurt naming the baby Mary because my mom wasn't here. It hurt thinking about my mom, but I would have to deal with it. I decided to get up and leave Hael alone, I put the blanket over her and tucked her in then I made my way out of the room and downstairs. There I met up with Sam, Ruby, Bobby, and Castiel, "How is she?" Cas asked.

"She's fine now, just really tired." I turned to Ruby, "Why didn't you stop her?"

"Believe me, I tried! But, it was kinda hard to because I can't put any harm to her." I rolled my eyes, Ruby knew she could have tried better and found a way to stop Hael without hurting her.

"How are we gonna keep her out of any harm for the next 8 months? It's just not that easy." I sighed, we couldn't keep Hael locked up in the house the whole time she was pregnant. She'd have to get out eventually, but if she did, it made her more vulnerable, "This town is probably surrounded by demons for all we know right now, just waiting for Hael to go into town."

"Actually, no." I looked back over at Ruby, "I've been fighting a lot of demons who have came into the town the whole time Hael has been here. I know I haven't missed one, but it's still hard to work with. We have to get her someone else to hide, they already know she's here."

"Where though?"

"I may have a spot." I turned to Bobby, "Remember my old hunting cabin you boys used to spend time at when John would drop you boys off?"

"Yeah, that place would be great to keep Hael at until she has the baby. It's isolated from town, no one knows it's there except for us, it'd be great." Sam was right, the cabin would be a perfect place to keep Hael at until she gave birth, I just hoped that she wouldn't mind moving there for the next 8 months.

I crossed my arms, "I guess when Hael wakes up we'll tell her about it."

"She won't like the fact of going to it, but she'll have to deal with it in order to keep the baby protected." I nodded in agreement with Sam. Even if Hael didn't like the fact of moving into the woods, it'd be better for her and the baby and she'd have to deal with it whether she'd like it or not.


	4. It's Complicated

_**Authors Notes: I have not updated in so long, I'm so sorry about that! But, I can tell you I'm already written like 10 chapters now, but they won't be posted until a little while. I hope this chapter is good enough for you guys :)**_

* * *

><p>"Do I really have to go to the cabin?" I was quite annoyed about that now, I wasn't just gonna be in a house cooped up, I was going to move into a cabin that was isolated from town. I sat on the couch in the living room, I was curled up into a blanket because it seemed to be a little chilly in the house.<p>

"Hael, it's only best for you to be hidden somewhere else now. Everyone knows you're staying here, so we have to take you somewhere else." Sam explained, I rolled my eyes, "Ruby can't just keep fighting off demons. You have to be moved." Sam was right, but I didn't want to agree to it. Couldn't they take me somewhere else instead of a cabin? Somewhere I'd actually like to stay?

I laid my head down on the couch arm, Dean stood next to Sam, "We know you don't want to go, but it's for the best and when you want to go into town we'll take you." Well, at least they weren't totally keeping me from society.

Dean walked over and knelled down to be eye to eye with me, "Even if you don't want to go, your still going. Don't even think about putting up a fight." I sighed, then sat back up.

"I guess whatever I say about this, won't stop me from going then." I hope this cabin would at least be decent, "When are we going?"

"We'll pack your stuff tonight, leaving tomorrow." I looked at Dean with a glare, "Hey, don't look at me that way." I moaned and then leaned back against the couch in annoyance.

xxxxx

"Dean, I can walk just fine, I'm not cripple." I said, I was very irritated, Dean was trying to help me walk when I didn't even need help at all. I was only almost 3 months and I had a small bump, which was starting to show, but it was easy to hide and just have people think that I gained some weight. I pulled away from Dean's arm, "Just because of what happened the other day doesn't mean I can't walk."

"Sorry, I just don't want to work yourself up."

"It's only from the house to the car, I'm fine!" I stomped over to the Impala, Sam glared at Dean for worrying so much and Dean just shook his head and ignored Sam's glare.

"You know he only cares about your safety." Sam said to me as he opened the car door and helped me in.

I crossed my arms, "Yeah, well he doesn't have to be that protective." Sam smiled then shut the door, I buckled myself in and sat back. Apparently this was going to be a two hour drive and then a little hike in the woods, I had a feeling the car ride was going to be pretty awkward though. Once Dean got in, Sam got in after packing the stuff in the trunk and then Dean started up the Impala and we headed on our way.

"Hael, if you get too cold or too hot back there then let me know." I rolled my eyes, Dean was getting way too protective.

"I'm perfectly fine right now." I told him, I heard Sam make a slight chuckle, I smiled because he knew how annoyed I was at Dean. The car ride was pretty quite, we didn't talk much, I think we all thought it was a bit awkward. Go Your Own Way by Fleetwood Mac played on the radio, I leaned my head back, I could feel my eyes getting sleepy. I soon enough drifted off to sleep.

xxxxx

I looked in the mirror to see that Hael had fallen asleep in the back, "Sleeping like a baby." Sam looked back to see Hael sleeping and he smiled then turned back in his seat.

"Well, probably she's so tired from you annoying her so much."

"I'm sorry I'm trying to be protective."

"You are getting too out of hand though, give her some space." I sighed, Sam was right, I was being way too protective of Hael, but she worried me, I didn't want to see anything happen to her or the baby.

"I'm just worried."

"Dean, she's fine. She'll let us know if she needs help."

I huffed, "Yeah, yeah." I turned the radio up a little, I looked back to see that Hael was still sleeping fine. I fixed my eyes back to the road, this was going to be a long two hours and it was. The rest of the car ride was just quietness. Sam though had decided to get out a book he had picked up about babies and read it.

Why did he need to read those books? It shouldn't be THAT hard to take care of a baby. I shook my head, I could take care of a baby without reading those books...or at least, I hope I could. I turned into the dirt road that led into the woods, we were finally almost there. I drove the Impala until the road ended then parked her, "Alright, from here on we walk."

Sam and I got out, I unlocked the trunk so he could get the bags out and I opened the door for Hael, she was still sleeping soundly, I really didn't want to wake her up, so I just unbuckled her and picked her up bridal style, she was a little heavy now that she had gained some weight because of the baby, but she wasn't that heavy since I could still carry her.

I turned to Sam who had the bags hung over his shoulder, "Let's go." I told him, I turned and then found the path to the cabin. Hael cuddled up closer to me, she was such a sound sleeper. It was hard to wake her up sometimes. She'd been sleeping so much lately, I guess that was one of the things that came with pregnancy.

"How long do we have to walk?" I had almost forgot how long it was to walk up to the cabin, I didn't think it was very far, but it seemed I was wrong.

"Bobby said it's a good walk. What? Are you getting tired of carrying Hael?"

"Just a little. How about you try carrying a pregnant lady?"

"She isn't even all that pregnant."

"She's pregnant enough for a bump."

"Yeah, and what's that? Like 5 or 10 pounds added?" I rolled my eyes, "Do you want me to carry her and you carry the bags?"

"No, I'm fine." I didn't want Sam to think I couldn't handle being able to carry Hael, my arms were a little bit tired, but it shouldn't be that much longer to the cabin.


End file.
